


Voltrons supernatural extravaganza

by Tweekerstyle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Shiro has an organic arm for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: “So we have two immortals, a werewolf, a shapeshifter, a vampire, a demon and a human? What are you the Brady Bunch?”





	1. Brady Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Coran and Allura are 10,000 years old. They are immortal. 
> 
> Keith is 60 years old, but is in a 19 year old body. He is a werewolf. 
> 
> Lance is over 200 years old also in the body of a teen. He is a vampire. 
> 
> Pidge is over 100 but can make herself younger. She is a shapeshifter. 
> 
> Hunk is a Demon and he is ageless. 
> 
> Shiro is a 23 year old human. 
> 
> Sendak and Ulaz are still Galra but in supernatural terms they are werecats

“So we have two immortals, a werewolf, a shapeshifter, a vampire, a demon and a human? What are you the Brady Bunch?” 

“Sendak!” Shiro shouted as a blush made to his cheeks. Sendak looked over at him annoyed, but before he could ask what was wrong with analogy Allura spoke up. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t understand that reference..” Shiro rubbed his hand across his face. 

“It doesn’t matter the point is that we are not the Brady Bunch! I knew I should have never brought you to meet my friends!” 

“Hey! That’s just mean Shiro!” 

Shiro just smiled and kissed Sendak's cheek.


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets sick and Keith warms him up with cuddles. And there is oatmeal for no reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not every chapter will be Shiro-Centric. I have a few chapters in mind that involve Keith and Lance shenanigans.

When Shiro woke in the morning he knew it was going to be a long day. When he opened his eyes he immediately shut them. The light hurt his eyes and he couldn’t breath out of his nose. Shiro was in a light when there was a knock on the door. 

“Yeah?” Shiro wheezed when the door creaked open. In walked Keith with a bowl of oatmeal. 

“Hey Shiro, you feeling okay?” Keith asked as he walked towards Shiro’s bed. 

“No, I think I caught a cold.” Shiro responded nasally. Keith drowned setting the bowl down on the bedside table and sat next to the dozing man. Shiro moved closer the the werewolf who was radiating a ton of heat. Keith placed his hand on Shiro forehead and frowned at the heat coming off of it. 

“Looks like a day in bed for you, huh?” Keith asked jokingly. 

“Well if you scoot over I can hang out with you.” Shiro nodded before scooting towards the middle of the bed. Keith slid off the edge and pulled up the covers. As soon as he laid down Shiro was at his side soaking up the warmth Keith’s body provided. 

“Get some rest buddy you’ll be feeling better in no time.” Keith whispered as he and Shiro fell into a light sleep.


	3. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Sorry for the delay, but school, work and other things got in the way. Anyway! I’m back now, and I’ve got a few chapters written, so hopefully I’ll be posting them in the next few days.

Keith knew it was a bad idea to go out today. It was the day of the full moon, and Keith almost always lost control during the day of. He would lose his temper at the slightest thing. Lance thought it would be funny to prank him by popping out from around a corner. 

The surprise had made his ears pop up unintentionally. Feeling drained Keith let his feet lead him wherever they sought to go. When Keith finally pulled himself out of his stupor he noticed that he was standing in front of Shiro's bedroom. Without a second thought he pushed open the door praying that Shiro was in. As luck would have it he was and he looked up as the door was pushed open. 

“Hey Keith, what’s up?” Shiro asked. Keith was silent as he crossed the room and flopped onto Shiro’s bed, and pressed his head into the crook of his neck. Shiro’s eyes widened at the action before a small smile spread across his face. 

“Bad day, huh?” 

Keith groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy chapter is crappy.


End file.
